


family photos

by daredvvil



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Interviews, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and His Sciencelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredvvil/pseuds/daredvvil
Summary: "Tony picked up the first image, which was from a few days after Christmas, when the holiday excitement had settled and his ragtag group had left their relatives for a second celebration at Stark Tower."Tony shows off pictures of his family in an interview.





	family photos

**Author's Note:**

> for the iron man flash bang, based off the prompt: "Tony keeps photos of his family (Rhodey, the bots, Pepper, Hap, Harley and Peter) in his wallet; and in an interview-challenge (what do you have in your purse/wallet?) with the team (pre or post CW, either is fine), he has to show them. The press goes *wild* when he says 'my kids'."
> 
> i didnt get to write the press going crazy over the latest Stark development or to explain his (slightly grudging) relationship with the rest of the avengers bc i ran out of words sos

It was  _ uncomfortable _ to publicly interact with the team again, to say the least. Everything felt stilted and off, warped too far from their disagreements.

They were almost done with the interview, and Tony was endlessly grateful that he had Rhodey on his right and Vision on his left, serving as buffers from the rest of the group, who were seated to their sides and behind them. He'd been tense and on edge all week from problems with the neurotransmitters on his latest armor, and all he wanted was to go  _ home _ and work, maybe pick Riri’s brain on where he'd gone wrong in the link with the nano-machines. 

But instead he was here, struggling to appease the media.

Subtly he checked his watch, relieved to see that they had only a few minutes left, before Rhodey was nudging his shoulder with a smile on his face. Most of the other Avengers were looking over as well, which was unsettling. 

“Tones has got the most interesting wallet by far,” Rhodey promised with a grin to Verity,  the young lady interviewing them. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Tony suddenly wanted to fight his best friend.

He reached out and covered Rhodey’s mouth with his hand instead, shaking his head and laughing, “Aw, he's just being silly, there's nothing interesting in my wallet besides an old card from some fro-yo place.”

Verity raised an unimpressed eyebrow, obviously aware that it was a lie, just as she had been aware every other time one of them had lied.

“Here,” he reached for his pocket, trying to ignore Rhodey’s muffled laughter and Vision's knowing smile, “I’ll prove it.” It took another second to get the wallet out but once he did he opened it and began shuffling through, showing Verity the few bills he kept there, the few cards, and the promised fro-yo voucher that had apparently expired the year before. 

Just as he realized there was one last thing in the wallet he'd forgotten about, Rhodey reached over and plucked the few pictures hidden there out with a devilish smile. “Saving the best for last as always, Tony,” he teased.

“What can I say? I've always had a flare for the dramatic,” with a performative shrug he grabbed the pictures back and smiled for the camera and Verity. “It's just pictures of my family.”

“Oh? Howard and Maria Stark?” Verity asked voice barbed as she let her gaze settle on Steve for a second, who was just on the other side of Rhodey.

Tony waved it off with another laugh, “No, no, I guess it's more of a pseudo-family,” he began flicking through the images, “Here, I'll show you.”

He picked up the first image, which was from a few days after Christmas, when the holiday excitement had settled and his ragtag group had left their relatives for a second celebration at Stark Tower. 

Tony was in the middle, seated on a couch with Rhodey and Carol Danvers. Vision was in front of them on the floor with Riri Williams and Harley Keener. Spider-man, who was wearing pajamas, a hoodie, and his mask, was hanging from the ceiling. Part of his hoodie was brushing Pepper’s head, who was behind the couch with Happy and Lila Rhodes, who was holding up two fingers behind her uncle's head.

“I think I have one of my bots here, too.” He flipped through a few more images before tugging one out and flipping it towards Verity and the camera.

“Dum-E is the one in the dunce cap and U has the food,” Tony gestured to the sea of white foam surrounding the two robots, “Dum-E had had an accident with a fire extinguisher again and U tried to appease me with a fruit platter he stole from the fridge.”

The next one was of Riri, Harley, Lila, and a still-masked Spider-man in the workshop. On the worktable between them and the camera, was an array of complex, sleekly designed inventions, one in front of each smiling teen. “They're all terrible science nerds and leave my workspace a mess,” Tony explained as he shuffled through the images to find the next one.

Before he found another one that he could show, he spotted two that he barely remembered taping together. One half was of the projection of JARVIS’ code prior to being destroyed by Ultron, and the other half was FRIDAY’s, similar in shape, if a little less complex, and glowing red instead of orange. 

“The rest are kind of boring,” Tony lied with another shrug, slipping the pictures into his wallet, ignoring Rhodey’s small glance of concern and the weight of Vision subtly leaning into him.

Verity looked a little stunned, but quickly, smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Stark. Those pictures were simply adorable.”

 

◇◇◇

 

The next day Peter swung into the Tower nearly vibrating out of his suit with excitement.

“Mr. Stark!” he called, seconds before he slammed into Tony with the biggest hug the man had been on the receiving end of in a while. “Riri texted me to tell you that you're the terrible science nerd, then everyone texted to agree with her.”

The gangly teen yanked off his mask with a wide smile, “And Harley said that you're the one who leaves it messy and Lila wanted me to tell you that you love us.”

Tony blinked, trying to catch up. “Uh, those are lies and why didn't they just text me this themselves?”

“They did, but I know you muted the group chat so I thought I’d tell you since everyone's still out of state.” 

Peter's hair was a mess so Tony reached out and ruffled it, rolling his eyes at the kid as he made his way to the kitchen. “And that chat is never coming off of mute. I love you lot but every single one of you has a terrible texting problem, specifically one that flares up around three am when I'm either working or sleeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([hmu on tumblr](https://starkdocx.tumblr.com))


End file.
